The Husband Snatcher
by bevesy
Summary: A husband snatcher tries to get the best catch and learns a great lesson from his wife.


_Disclaimer - I don't own them._

* * *

Mimi discovered opportunity in the tiniest crevices.

And tonight, it looked like the man handing her three gold coins as tip for accompanying little Hiroto to the zoo in Fountain City.

"His wife is out of the country for three weeks," he mother told her. "The Avatar is a hard catch, but still a catch. Bed him. If you end up with child, all the better."

So she took her position as servant seriously. She cared for Hiroto as she would her child - even though she could care less if the child fell on his face in the mud. Each time Mimi had the opportunity to be within the Avatar's presence, she'd fix her posture and walk like the dancers who stunned Capital City vendors with their grace.

She once wanted to be a dancer, but her mother said dancers didn't make too much unless they worked for the Firelord. "Find something else! In the meantime, be the keeper of my own shop."

Her mother sold tiny artisan pieces and had Mimi run on entire streets to sell the stack she would carry along with her. Mimi remembered studying the figurines in her hands, admiring that of the ancient royalties who once ruled the Fire Nation.

She wanted to be like them.

Mimi found something that paid more than dancing. He was General Chan, a strong admiral with a modest wife. He took Mimi in the privacy of the guest chambers for a good three hours and silenced her with all the riches she requested.

Her mother's business boomed, and since then, Mimi used the detailed art of husband snatching and blackmailing to her liking. She found many victims - an elderly mayor of a Fire Colony, a scholar, a business tycoon of the Water Tribe and several others.

"The Avatar is so handsome," one of the servants swooned, clutching her chest. "Princess Azula is the luckiest woman alive. A powerful husband with a little one."

The other servant, Suluk, added, "She's expecting another one too."

"Oh Agni! I can't wait to babysit that kid. Air bending babies are the most adorable kids."

"Prince Hiroto is so cute."

Mimi smiled. "Don't you think Avatar Aang would be tired of his wife?"

"Tired? You're talking of the Avatar and the Princess of the Fire Nation." Suluk said.

"All marriages die off," Mimi turned to look out their tiny window, imagining the Avatar on top of her. She'd love to see what he was made of. "The Avatar and Princess Azula are not special. In three months, he would be tired of her."

The girls stopped, stared at one another, and laughed.

Mimi stood among the crowd of girls in the servant quarters. They all quieted and looked surprised she decided to take such a stance. "Avatar Aang will find a new lady to busy himself with."

Suluk tilted her head. "And let me guess, is that lady you?"

They all laughed again when he cheeks burned.

The next morning, Mimi tended to the fire lilies in the garden until Aang summoned her.

"Mimi, there you are," Aang said. He had little Hiroto tag along on his neck. "Hiroto wanted to spend a little time in the gardens. I would love for you to watch him while I meditate for a few minutes."

Mimi found her chance.

"Of course, Avatar Aang, I would be delighted to watch over Hiroto for you while you focus."

"Great. Then it's settled."

She watched Aang walk to the meadows. She held Hiroto's hand. The little prince never spoke much, and only smiled when his parents were nearby. Mimi watched the Avatar like a hawk would its meal. Princess Azula had a steal when she found Avatar Aang.

Mimi did careful research. Despite Avatar Aang's status as a public figure, he invested in a good number of businesses - including the Jasmine Dragon, one of the top tea shops in the entire world. Mimi knew that the royal family were also laced with strong powerful connections, including King Kuei, the Firelord, the ambassador of Republic City, the Kyoshi Warriors and several more notable figures.

"Suluk, watch the prince for me. I have to speak with the Avatar."

Suluk frowned when the prince walked into her arms. "Alright."

Mimi walked up to the quiet part of the meadows. She smiled when she found Avatar Aang in the middle of the grassy hills. He looked at peace.

"Avatar Aang, do you love your wife?" she asked.

The man blinked his eyes open. He seemed tired, until his gray eyes looked back in confusion. He still smiled. "...of course. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to profess my love to you.'

He inched back. "Where is my son?"

She leaned close until her lips were inches from his. He leaned back.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh come on," she said with a laugh. "You asked me to watch your little boy while you meditate. Your little ploy in getting me to chase you worked well."

She parted her robes, revealing her soft breasts and milky skin.

The Avatar stood further back, far away from her lips and hands. Mimi pursed her lips in offense. She prided herself on her beauty, and she had enough compliments from her suitors to know she was not as dry and wrinkled as her old mother.

"Thank you for your time, Mimi, but I'm afraid I won't be needing your services anymore," he said.

* * *

Mimi lost her position as servant, but it did not matter. Persistence counted the most. She returned to her mother's shop. Her mother assured her that a lock in a bedroom chamber could do the trick the next time she set her eyes on the Avatar. Mimi agreed.

As she stood by the counter, she imagined waking the Avatar up in a room with her head between his legs as she did for General Chan. That always did the trick. Or should she drug him and milk the seed needed for a child that could take a share in his and his wife's fortune?

The bells to her mother's doors jungled as she smiled at one of her lewd thoughts.

"Mimi, attend to the…" he mother trailed off.

Mimi looked up in time to find two women - one lighter, the other tanner, walking around the store. She had never seen such women before, decked in the finest satin and the prettiest heels. Their jet black hair fell like silk over their shoulders, with their faces subtly painted and lips doused in matte blood red.

The young woman wanted to compliment them on their fashion, until hawk like eyes slid over to her.

"Princess Azula!" her mother greeted with a quick bow. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Perfect, until I discovered a rat entered the palace," she said.

The duo slow down their quiet and deadly perusal of the store. Mimi's stomach dropped as the younger woman, most likely General Kiyi, walked up to lean on her elbows on the marble counter.

She grinned like a cat. "Mimi, right?"

"That is right."

"I had a little chat with one of your friends once I and my sister returned from Ba Sing Se," the general said, gesturing to her older sister. "She said the most interesting thing. A girl named Mimi tried to kiss the Avatar after showing her pretty little breasts to him. Is that true?"

Mimi sneered. "No one saw us in the meadows."

"Oh, but she did. She said you even leaned over and tried to kiss him."

"He kissed me."

Princess Kiyi raised her chin over her hand. "She said you would say something like that."

"It is the truth. Surprised the Avatar has better taste?"

The other woman still kept her smile, which made Mimi want to punch her in the face. But General Kiyi was as vicious a her elder sister, and in charge of Firelord Zuko's entire army. In battle, civilians told stories of her blood filled rampage in combat. To do anything irrational involved dire consequences.

"Snatching husbands shouldn't be a career option." General Kiyi said.

Mimi almost responded, until Princess Azula stepped forward past her frightened mother. One glance in the older woman's vicious gaze, made Mimi inch backwards until she stood close in a cloud of sweet jasmine. Golden eyes swept over her body like one would an insect. They were eyes that said the foulest things...eyes that could cut her a thousand times over if they could.

"The next time you try that again, I will burn you, your mother, and along with this store, to ashes."

The younger woman froze.

Princess Azula left back out the store, ignoring the flurried apologies her mother blurted out. General Kiyi left a lasting wink to Mimi before she tagged along.

The bells jingled as they stepped out.

* * *

 **End Note -** Hope you like.


End file.
